


Everything You Needed

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Sherlock, Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, Reconciliation, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock wants Eurus in his life and to be the brother he wasn't when they were children.





	Everything You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> Don’t give up, you know the day is coming.  
> Feel my love, feel the love around you  
> Don’t run from it  
> Don’t give up  
> ‘Cause you know one day you’ll have the strength  
> To trust again, to love again.

The lights flickered on, fluorescent, cold. Eurus didn’t acknowledge him, didn’t bat an eye. She only sat there, silent and motionless.

Sherlock remained as silent as she, the only noise coming from the unbuckling of his violin case. He’d rosined the bow before leaving Baker Street. Just a quick tuning of the strings was needed. And a bottomless pack of patience and stoicism.

These visits were far from easy. They were draining, mentally and emotionally - more than the toughest of his cases.  _ This _ was his toughest case. And he wasn’t going to give up until he had breached the walls she had erected after the events at Musgrave. He’d been an awful big brother in childhood. He was going to make up for it. And he would start with the one thing he knew they had in common. The violin.

He wanted her to let him in. He wanted to be in her life. He wanted her to trust him again. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted to take her pain away. He wanted her to love him as he did her. He just wanted to be there. And he’d never leave again. That’s all she ever needed.

He’d failed her.

Now, with the only thing he knew they had in common, he would start again. From the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This final 221B of this series is brought to you by:
> 
> "Everything You Needed" recorded by Josh Groban on his album, "Bridges."  
> (Song written by: Sia Furler)


End file.
